Traitors' Epistles
by GaleaAponeurotica
Summary: A compilation of letters from Edmond Dantes' traitors:  Danglars, Mondego and Villefort


**Traitors' Epistles**

Author's Note: Standard disclaimers are applicable here.

Summary: A compilation of letters from Edmond Dantes' traitors: Danglars, Mondego and Villefort.

* * *

Monsieur Danglars, 

Have you been betrayed by an innocent character called love?

Morning has struck me like lightning as I have heard from my ears that Mercedes, my love, told me that she will soon be enthrone to Edmond. Yes! To Edmond Dantes! He was the same man who will soon be captain of the ship that owned by Monsieur Pierre Morrel. Hatred furiously blew it's quiet tempest as I hurriedly ran away from my darling's home. Confusions and questions started to overwhelm me whether those conflicting instincts came from my inner mind or from the devil. Should I plot to kill him? Should I kidnap Mercedes away from him?

Feasibly, I envied Edmond Dantes for he has everything in his need. Oh, how I wished I was not his best friend? Sometimes I asked myself if friendship is really worth keeping for a man who rivaled and won over me for a young woman's heart.

I could not hold my emotions any longer. If I let it burst inside of me, then I could unleash the monstrosity that kept well hidden in my persona.

May I ask a humble favor from you? Can we meet in a place where no man can hear our upcoming atrocities? I need an answer from you right away, as I hungrily thirst for your advice.

Sincerely,

Fernand Mondego

* * *

Monsieur Mondego 

I had heard your apprehensions similar to a wolf, crying from its high domain.

Yes, I do know Edmond Dantes as I met him a few days ago. Indeed, for a dashing and promising young man like him deserved a lovely maiden. It must be in his fate that he is entitled to inherit all the finest blessings in life.

Nevertheless, from your very own words, I could sense that there is truly a devil inside of you, wanting to be free. My friend, you are not alone.

If jealousy became your drive to write this letter, then mine is same as yours. Of course, greed adds to that matter. I am longing to practice my evil craft of betrayal to enhance my power of invincibility. You see, money and power are objects of man's materialistic desire. As for myself, I pursue this happiness that people mistakenly known it as superficial.

Speaking of betrayal, I do have a plan for Edmond. Perhaps, it is much better to converse with you personally. A thought came into my mind that I do wanted to play god…twisting a person's fate for a man who does not warrant living or loving.

See me tomorrow night ten o' clock at the pub house where I knew we could use someone for our treacherous conspiracy.

Malevolently yours,

Monsieur Danglars

* * *

Monsieur Danglars, 

As soon as I received your letter, I was surprisingly astounded with affinity towards our hatred to Edmond Dantes. Finally, I have found an ally that I would never underestimate its prowess.

I came immediately upon your request to meet me at the pub house. As I have said yesterday, your physicality may be aged by years but your wisdom was eternally nourishing. I came to realize that a man like you must merit human respect.

Our conversation is consuming, as you were able to plan a trap to our unsuspecting friend. On the other hand, should I say it 'fiend' for a man we have set our eyes with jealousy, anger and greed? Nevertheless, I do agree with you that playing the role of god can be breathtaking. I could feel the continual power descending down to clash with humans as I imagined being a supreme entity that ruled the futile earth. Remember the story when God dismissed his power to the sinners by flooding the earth. I could equate that story into this matter with my greatest praises. Conceivably, all men living in this world wished for unlimited authority.

Regarding your ending statement, I could not help myself but to grin insanely. 'Malevolently yours' is not what I've expected but it seemed suitable to my liking.

Furthermore, I must write the same statement in the future to mark my loyalty to you. From this day, I shall call you my genuine friend.

Loyally yours,

Fernand Mondego

* * *

My trusted friend, Monsieur Mondego 

Words are not enough on how to describe and equal God's infinite power towards earth. Nevertheless, you have captured it beautifully as I've wondered whether if I am worthy to read and write another letter or not. It is right to claim that we undeniably are in thirst for supremacy.

As we have talked, Caderousse innocently wrote a letter from his own hands as I dictated every word and statement. We mocked secretly for we avoided people's curiosity. Presumably, you have read that letter and you know how believable it is. Soon, the people of France know how dangerous Edmond is, threatening the royalists to disappear in the face of the earth.

Since drama is my expertise, I would like to attend Edmond's wedding as I've received an invitation from him. Perhaps, it is much better for you to witness it, too. I am pertaining to the new beginning of Edmond Dantes' imprisonment in the eve of his union with Mercedes. Is it not entertaining? Novels are no match the intensity of tragedy that we are going to see on Friday.

Oh, I almost forgot, wear your finest suit that you can find in your closet. If we are able to rid the pest successfully, then you, Fernand Mondego, should substitute the absent groom.

Malevolently yours,

Monsieur Danglars

* * *

Monsieur Danglars 

Indeed, a wedding feast is the happiest day that ever happened in my life!

As soon as the wedding is over, we have seen a group of soldiers came to arrest the doubtful Edmond. It served him right for a man who has everything. Have you also witnessed Edmond's father crying in pain? If only I could laugh loudly in the church, then I have been arrested, too. The chief might grown his suspicion on me. Nevertheless, the devil inside of me coveted it joyous celebration on its own. As if I wanted to do the same, I, Fernand Mondego, am now the new groom of Mercedes Herrera.

The plan worked perfectly well. Inasmuch as I wanted to say, you have executed it excellently. I envied your meticulous plan…in a good way, of course. I could not stop myself from ridiculing the family that we have once detested.

I should give my greatest gratitude to you. I do not regret for coming to see the wedding…or a dark wedding.

In my part, I should plan the union of my own with Senorita Mercedes Herrera.

Loyally yours,

Fernand Mondego

* * *

To Monsieur Danglars 

Edmond came into my office like a dark horse wondering at night.

As soon as I met this young man, I innocently thought that he has nothing to do with all the crimes that he committed. However, I was wrong.

He showed me a letter that came from the Island of Alba containing important features regarding my father's support to Bonapartists. Fear had overtaken my body as I pretended that I do not read the contents of it. I calmly advised him that he would soon be free. Secretly, I ordered my men to take Edmond Dantes to Chateau d If without proper trial.

It is truly unjust for a man who has not proceeded for his crimes but I have one reason why I did so. I wanted to protect my judicial career. If His Majesty has found out that my family is Bonapartists, then we have to be exiled. Therefore, my career will vanish to nothing.

Moreover, I ordered them to imprison him in life sentence. In this way, he will be absent from our lives.

From the Deputy Office of Crown Persecutor

Monsieur Gerard de Villefort

* * *

Monsieur G. Villefort 

I truly understand your feelings regarding the traitor of France. Indeed, you made a right decision on not to impose trial on him. It is clearly valid for a man who would bring the Royal Family into the soiled ground.

You have written in your letter that Edmond was about to serve his life sentence to Chateau d If. As a subject, I humbly respect your good office to protect anyone who is maliciously inclined to bring France into disastrous end.

You did nothing wrong, Monsieur Villefort. Nothing in this life could go wrong.

Sincerely yours,

Monsieur Danglars


End file.
